Fallthrough
by Allagenda-domsitzers-chan
Summary: Miku and Rin are best friends. But when one fight crosses the line, Miku falls into Dreamland- and she never wants to leave. After all, it's a lot better than the place she came from. And she won't have to remember the past Rin brought up right before Miku fell to Dreamland. That awful, horrible fact that will never be truly forgotten.


Chapter 1- Drawing The Line

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: So. Uh. It's, been a while...?

*angry cricket noises and tiny tomatoes thrown at author*

Um. Yeah, I got grounded again... But, I'm rewriting everything! Meaning I will be able to force myself past my writer's block. Hopefully... in theory, at least. At best you'll have fifty new stories to read spanning multiple categories before 2018 ends. And they all might be finished too!

Hehe... that would be what would happen, except...

I _may_ have started taking college courses concurrently with high school classes... and am beginning a newspaper club. Ha! Great ideas, right? I get discounts with college ID and I get to run amok, being president and head everything of a newspaper club...

So, story update opportunies might be a lot smaller than they should be. But don't fret. I will not die and leave y'all here without a serious amount of stress. (And while the stress is high right now, it's not at peak. That's where the newspaper and college things come in! :D) (did i word that right I don't think I did)

So, for now, just calm down and read this rewritten edition of my idea. I finally decided what I wanted to do. Back to the basics, buddies! :D

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllllll

You'd think that two best friends who were not interested in dating, had absolutely nothing to get mad about and had a complete inability to hold a grudge would be able to stop fighting after the first couple of days.

In this case, that didn't hold true.

Luka sighed, legs propped up on the coffee table, as she slouched back on the three-seater couch. It'd been three weeks, and neither showed signs of stopping. Noone could quite pinpoint what had started this, and their Master was finding nothing as to why they kept fighting. It hadn't gotten physical yet- knock on wood- but the way they were going, the rest of the Vocaloids were shocked that they hadn't started taking swings at each other.

Miku and Rin. Out of all the Vocaloids that were likely to start and continue a fight, they were the last two in mind. Usually it was something like Kaito and Len fighting over control of the TV remote (solved by Master hiding it and setting the TV to Sesame Street until they apologized to each other), or Mayu and Meiko yelling at each other about the organization of the fridge (solved by Master and Luka hiding Meiko's sake and getting Mayu a mini-fridge, which had been costly but worth it overall). Never something of this scale.

Never Miku, who was a brilliant actress with a synthesized voice so perfect, it sounded real yet flawless. She was constantly taking roles that required stubborn, spoiled, unforgiving and touchy personalities, but was soft and forgiving to a fault in reality. She went out of her way to help when she could and never seemed to take a moment's break.

Never Rin, who was just as brilliant with a voice that rang in one's ears like bells, almost hypnotizingly. She was well-mannered at all times of the day, cute and young but polite. She liked to act as a therapist to some of the newer Vocaloids, helping them settle in to life and get used to their seniors.

They got along like peanut butter and jelly. Sure, they'd had petty little spats before, but nothing that lasted longer than ten minutes. And most of the time, at the end of those ten minutes the two would be curled up on the floor in each other's arms, wailing apologies and begging forgiveness.

But this time, there was no crying. There was no comforting, no friendly cuddling. They refused to talk it out and did not even attempt to apologize to each other. This wasn't just a plain fight anymore- somehow, it had become a war that was worse than anything the tabloids could imagine.

Things that were scandalous in nature. Fake blood dripped all over the sink of Miku's room, a razor blade and the sleeping girl's arms. The contents of ten trash bags thrown all over Rin's bed. A mangy street dog left on Miku's pillow (with extra fleas). Rin's guitar being painted red and the strings cut before being taped to the ceiling. Miku's clothes ripped to shreds and coated in oil.

Luka was never able to catch the culprits in the act, but she didn't need to. It was obvious.

The only hope was that tomorrow, would be a concert celebrating Miku's birthday. If they could keep tags on Rin during the entire thing, then Miku might be able to relax enough to consider forgiveness. She would certainly be exhausted, unwilling to talk or really do anything other than get to a ten hour nap. Rin, on the other hand... well, if they could keep her somewhere offstage until they thing was done, then the fight should simmer down- at least on one side. Then they'd hopefully be lying on the kitchen floor wailing again, and things would go back to normal.

Hopefully.

* * *

With the usual pre-performance jitters, Miku zipped up the back of her first costume, one for Age Age Again. She rolled her shoulders, then set a bag containing the exact same outfit to the side, smiling slightly. She'd expected Rin to somehow try to sabotage her clothes again, but the fact that the blonde hadn't done anything was a little worrying. It made her wonder what would be next.

Then, Luka's voice came up to her, whispering from earlier. ' _We'll keep Rin out of the auditorium- for the whole day, someone on her at all times, because you earned this. Okay? She won't be able to pull anything. Just relax, and go have your early birthday party.'_

Miku exhaled, her shoulders falling a little. She trusted Luka, and the pinkette was known for reliability. Rin would be contained. Miku could enjoy herself.

What Miku didn't notice was a large array of confetti cannons, spotlights and rolled up banners hidden behind the back curtains. If she'd turned her head an inch more, the image would have been glaringly obvious...

But she didn't see. She just walked out on stage with zero knowledge of what waited.

* * *

The show had run without a hitch. The audience was going wild, and Miku was having a great time herself. She noticed from time to time some of the other Vocaloids in the wings, grinning and cheering for her too.

Noone noticed Rin, who had slipped past her 'guard' and was standing near the back of the stage in the shadows.

* * *

Finally, the show was rounding to a close. The last song on the list was Sand Planet, a new one that was taking Vocaloid fans by a storm. She was eager to sing it, but first she had to finish the one she was performing.

World is Mine. She executed every step with a flawless timing, singing perfectly in time. The audience's eyes locked with Miku's, a fire shining in the singer's that was reflected in her fans.

Her hair twirled, her hands seemed to flutter in the dim lighting.

And then, on the last step of the routine, the audio cut out.

She froze, looking up. The repairmen waiting above were already moving, looking to see where the problem was. Miku then sighed. Of course it wouldn't be perfect, but at least they'd gotten this far. She motioned to the shadows in the eaves for a battery-powered microphone, so she could at least talk to the audience while the audio was fixed.

Instead of a mic, though, the back curtain collapsed with a deafening bang.

Miku spun around, then yelped and fell back.

Before her eyes, at least fifty posters over 30 feet tall unrolled. On them was a single picture and a short sentence.

Rin had been busy, and she knew something she shouldn't. This was floating around in Miku's head, but it was dismissed. Luka didn't hold her back, she got out. Rin was able to screw up this event too.

All other thoughts, though, were nothing. Miku's mind was completely blank.

The girl herself was pale as a sheet, shaking violently and finding herself unable to move.

The banners. The memory.

 _Her eyes they looked so glassy red lips and that hair_

Miku finally was able to pin down one thought.

Miku never wanted to see Rin alive again.

She finally felt her hands curl, and within seconds she was on her feet. She could see the blonde, and with a scream she jumped.

Rin's smirk fell to a frown within moments.

Miku couldn't make her throat work anymore, but her hands were working just fine. So she tore. Punched, clawed, ripped hair and tore clothes. She could feel Rin's hands scrabbling for her, but didn't give her the chance to get a grasp on anything.

And then she was being lifted, and she was fighting, kicking to get out of the grasp she was in to _kill her damn it that little-_

Her throat unlocked, and she began yelling. She couldn't tell what she was screaming, but she took every thought she could and tried to let it out. In moments her throat was hurting but she couldn't stop.

Then, through the red haze that coated Miku's vision, Rin grinned. The tealette read the blonde's lips as she screamed.

 _You know it's your fault._

And just like that, the red was gone.

Miku drooped, finally feeling cold on her face. Crying. She was crying. She felt the arms let go of her, and for a moment everything was silent.

Then Miku dashed forwards. Rin was shoved to the ground, but Miku didn't stop. She went past the blonde, running as far and as fast as she could.

Someone shouted. Maybe it was her name, but Miku couldn't honestly care less. They had been with Rin all along. They blamed her too, blamed her like everyone else had. They were probably just mad that she'd hit Rin again.

And now, somewhere in the back of the giant warehouse that had been partially converted into a stage and auditorium, she was alone.

Running, crying, and maybe laughing. After all, it'd been a while since the monsters in the shadows had a reason to torment her. Even now she could hear their voices, laughing and screaming.

 _all your fault red lips curly hair just you noone but you it was all you_

She wanted to stop, curl up and never see another living being. But to stop was to let them find her. So she kept running.

At some point she was out of the performance warehouse and was going down stairs. The storage for the performances, she knew, and only one of these rooms was open- the one she owned, for this day.

She almost choked on air, but coughed a little and shook her head. Things like that didn't matter anymore. There would never be another day after today, probably. She'd messed up before, but not this time.

And just as she thought of that, she remembered something.

 _sleeves they have tracking devices luka doesn't trust you none of them do and you deserve it_

She began to slow, and pulled out a small notepad and pen she always had on her person for autographs. She wrote a short message on it, then tore off the written part and set them on a closed crate nearby. The room was mostly just empty packages and boxes at the moment. She huffed, then winced as her boots pinched because of the way she was sitting. Those came off.

After another moment, she took off her sleeves and headphones- designed to help her send messages, be found, talk to people, be stopped, call out, _be forced to keep going_ -

She turned and began to jog again.

And tripped.

Miku shut her eyes and yelped when she hit the ground and her head dipped further down then her chest did. After a moment, she blinked, realizing it was suddenly a lot brighter than it had been.

In front of her, on the floor, was a star-shaped gap that showed a picturesque grassy meadow and a forest.

After a moment, she stuck her hand in it. It slipped easily into the image, and Miku's eyes widened. It was _real_.

Instantly, she stood. She looked down at the star portal and wondered if she was dreaming.

She smiled.

One second, she stood next to the glowing portal.

The next, there was no portal.

And no Miku.

* * *

"Where is she? She didn't go out, none of the guards or crowd saw her, she isn't downstairs- she's just _gone_! Again!"

"Kai, calm down. We'll find her. If she didn't go outside, then she can't have gone far. It'll be okay."

"No it won't, Luka, don't even _try_ to give me that crap," the blue-haired Vocaloid muttered. "Even if we find her... god, she just plowed into Rin, bit Len. And now she just up and went. Oh, and let's not forget the little thing that _started_ this stupid search?" Rin winced under Kaito's glare.

Luka sighed. "I suppose Miku does have a right. Also, Rin, you're on probation for the next six months. And you're not attending your birthday concert, apparently. Len will be alone for once. Even if Miku forgives you, I can guarantee at least seventeen of your seniors other than me are going to be- Len?"

The golden blonde twin flinched. He'd just walked up from the basement, and something was balled in his hands.

"I-I found this b-by one of... the storage crates."

The room was silent as Luka took Miku's sleeves, a bag with her boots, and the note.

Luka flipped the note open, then gasped and dropped everything else. Her face turned unreadable as she motioned for a nearby pair of guards. She whispered something, and almost instantly turned around and grabbed Kaito before storming towards the building's main office, a room mainly where the secretary took all the calls and where people bought some of their tickets late. Right now it was empty, as the show was technically over.

"Luka? What does that note mean?"

Luka didn't respond to Len, eyes dark. Instead, she said to Kaito, "I haven't had to use that command in over seven years."

"Luka! What did the note mean?"

Luka finally huffed, and stopped, just before entering the office. "You shouldn't have read it." Then she turned back around and pulled Kaito into the office, and just before the door shut the twins could catch the sight of most of the older Vocaloids already in the room.

Of course, since they weren't allowed in, they had to resort to some other way of hearing; eavesdropping. They each put an ear to the door and strained to breathe silently to hear better.

"...sure, Luka?"

"...note. I... last time... handed me a sheet with these words, it was May fifteenth."

"Can you be so sure that she..."

"Yes. This was a direct reference to a song that sung of suicide."

The eavesdroppers' gasps were covered by the gasps of a few in the room, luckily.

"She really-"

"But-"

"You're absolutely sure-"

" _Yes._ The last time this occured, Incident Rank #1 occured. Undoubtably, to this day, the worst event I have had to witness. And I do not want to see something worse. We still haven't got the resources to get her backup finished, and if she is gone now then there will be no bringing her back."

Rin was shaking lightly. This was a little too serious. She'd just thought it was a dirty rumor, not something Miku took seriously.

"And a simple thing like that could trigger something so permanent?"

" _Simple_? I- that's not even worth wasting time on. What Rin did was more than enough. She wrote the note- that's the time it took for us to find her on that day. And does anyone remember how fast it happened?"

Silence.

"Because just watching that- that _fucking backstabbing little act_ was enough to make someone like me consider jumping off a bridge, just because I realized people can be _that_ despicable!"

Rin backed away from the door, breathing irregularly and completely pale.

"I can still hear it, every last little noise she made, every little twitch of her fingers, and I can _count_ the tears that were on her damn face! I can still _hear_ -! And I have _no_ idea how Rin found out, but if I do- Ohh, whoever did it better run for the fucking hills. She's already dead, probably, and we'll likely never find her- see, look here! RIGHT here, this- _Condition: Unknown! Location: Unknown! Alive/Dead: Un-fucking known!_ "

Rin was shaking violently. She was crying, too, but didn't seem to realize it.

Then, she spoke so quietly Len could hardly make out the words.

"They shouldn't have to find me either... maybe I can-" Her voice cracked, and she stopped, her shoulders stiff.

Then, she turned with a blank face and walked off.

Len wanted to follow her, but something kept his ear pressed to the door.

After a couple moments of silence, he backed up and looked at the hallway Rin had walked out of- and jumped when the office door slammed open to reveal Luka.

She took one look at the blonde's face before sighing. "Where's Rin?"

Len shifted, and didn't answer, purposefully not looking at the hallway.

"Where. Is. She."

"She- was crying, and just walked out a-about a minute ago, I d-don't know-"

"What do you mean?"

"S-something about you not having t-to find her either, doing something-"

And then he realized. His eyes widened.

"Wait, Miku's m-missing, and-"

"Just tell me where she _is_!"

Len was crying now, too. "She- I think s-she went to- f-follow Miku..."

Luka kept glaring for a moment before she understood, and then all the anger was gone.

Now there were possibly two emotionally compromised girls running around, and most of the guards were in the basement, meaning the entrances were wide open.

Luka had no clue where they were.

* * *

Miku opened her eyes, but was instantly blinded.

She closed them again.

She wasn't in pain, even after falling that far...

...

At least, not physically.

Slowly, she raised her hand to her eyes, shielding them as she felt fresh tears. Of course this wouldn't work either. After all, it wasn't some fairy tale. Of course. She deserved this, anyways.

She shut her eyes again, relishing the sudden silence of her thoughts. Sure, there was the background noise of a breeze rustling the trees, the grass, and the day itself was gorgeous and-

Wait, where was she now?

She sat up, able to see without being blinded. The grass was perfect, fluffy and long but not a single part uneven, the forest a bit ahead was almost picturesque; the dirt path to the side was flawless.

And even there were no signs of any recent or incoming storms, what was an almost unrealistically large, clear rainbow was looping through the sky- and it wasn't just an arch, it was twirling into the purely white clouds like a ribbon.

Miku took a couple of shallow breaths, smelling the clean air and the flowers that were scattered everywhere like glitter on a child's art project.

She felt the pain at waking up vanish, to be replaced with wonder and awe at this completely alien world she'd fallen into. Because there was no way, none whatsoever that this was still Earth.

The wind tugged at Miku's tie, tossing her hair around and making her smile. She stood, her mind blessedly clear. She brushed her bangs aside, feeling a small burst of energy at the thought of exploring.

Miku began to walk towards the path, her step light and her head high. She began to hum- a tune that came to mind, nothing in particular, but it seemed to fit.

It sounded exactly like a theme song for a dreamland should.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: AAAAHHHHH HAHAHA I EDITED ITTTT

It's even longer in notepad than it was originally, damn... but, hey, we're getting somewhere! I actually know what game she's in! (spoilers lol) Last time I was trying to imagine why she'd be in Epic Yarn first, but now I've got it figured out...

We're going through all the games at some point, one way or another. Beware.

So, see you when Chapter 2's done! :D

(Also, for those of you who are all, _But there's not supposed to be any humans in the Kirby universe!_ , I just wanna note- Miku's an _android_. She's exempt from the rule, ha! LOOPHOLES FOR THE WIN! So, she can safely travel to the worlds and have it still be pretty close to canon... I can't justify, however, something like inserting myself or an OC who's human. Besides, I prefer the idea of Miku in the Kirby games- Mike Miku is going to be a _riot_ , I tell you. :DDD)


End file.
